memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Sibling
or Sister (title)|rd=Sister}} In a family, a sibling was an offspring born from the same parent or parents as another offspring. ( ) In the case of multiple births, more than one sibling (i.e. twin, triplet, or quadruplet) were born at one time. ( , et al.) Trill symbionts had to move on from their previous hosts' lives, even forgetting any siblings the host may have had. ( ) In 2153, Doctor Phlox asked T'Pol if she had any siblings. This was done as a prelude to soliciting her help with Trip Tucker, who was grieving the loss of his sister Elizabeth in the Xindi incident. ( ) Haliz recruited Kazon to be fighters as soon as they were old enough to protect their younger siblings. ( ) As of 2374, the crew of knew little about Annika Hansen, such as whether she had any siblings. ( ) Siblings Brother The male sibling was known as the brother. ( , et al.) In the Ferengi language, the term was translated as "yoba". ( ) A child who has a brother shared through one parent was known as a half-brother. Spock and Sybok were half-brothers; both were sons of Sarek, but each with different mothers. ( ) Sister The female sibling was known as the sister. ( , et al.) A sister who was not biologically related but rather by marriage was known as a stepsister. ( , ) Ships that were similar to each other were, in keeping with the tradition of referring to a ship as a "she", known as sister ships. Examples List of full siblings * ** List of full siblings: *** Ezri Dax, Janel Tigan, and Norvo Tigan *** Demmas and Ameron *** Duras, Lursa, and B'Etor *** Kahless and Morath *** Karden and Kinell *** Kathryn Janeway and a sister *** Kira Nerys, Kira Reon, and Kira Pohl *** George and Ariana La Forge *** Travis Mayweather, Paul Mayweather, and a sister *** Meribor and *** Neelix and Alixia *** Molly and Kirayoshi O'Brien *** Obrist and a brother *** George Samuel and James T. Kirk *** Jean-Luc and Robert Picard *** Willie and Jake Potts *** Quark and Rom *** Malcolm and Madeline Reed *** Connor Rossa and a brother *** Seska and her brother *** Judith Sisko and two brothers *** Deanna and Kestra Troi *** Vel and Piri *** Worf and Kurn *** Natasha and Ishara Yar *** Yranac and his sister *** Zeus and Hera List of multiple birth siblings *** Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel *** Apollo and Artemis *** Jenny and Megan Delaney *** Azan and Rebi *** Gorn octuplets List of half-siblings *** Aphrodite, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes, and Hephaestus *** Spock and Sybok *** Benjamin Sisko **** half brother of Judith Sisko **** had two more half brothers *** Tora Ziyal **** half sister of Mekor **** half sister of six unnamed children fathered by Dukat and his wife **** half sister of the infant fathered by Dukat and Mika. *** Kestra and Deanna Troi, half-sisters of Lwaxana Troi's unborn (as of 2372) child List of fictional siblings *** and Blaine ( ) *** Beatrice Burleigh and Henry Burleigh ( ) *** Piotr Chekov, fictional brother to the very real Pavel Chekov ( ) *** Tweedledum and Tweedledee ( ) *** The Twin Mistresses of Evil ( ) External link * Category:Family